mangafandomcom-20200224-history
André Sogliuzzo
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.andresogliuzzo.com/ }} André Sogliuzzo (born August 10, 1966 in New York City, NY) is an Italian-American voice actor. Selected filmography Animated roles * American Dad! - Dill * Avatar: The Last Airbender - King Bumi, Hakoda * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - Gaspar Le Gecko, Additional Voices * Celebrity Deathmatch - Al Pacino, Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Michael Jackson, Antonio Banderas, Charlton Heston, Gandhi, Paul Hogan, Martin Scorsese, Donny Osmond, Dennis Miller, Eric Roberts * Family Guy - Mel Gibson * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Dynomutt * Jackie Chan Adventures - Hsi Wu * Random! Cartoons - Yaki, Announcer * SpongeBob SquarePants (2003) - Gorilla * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - Clone Troopers, Battle Droids * The Batman (2005) - Duncan * Wolverine and the X-Men - Arclight Movie roles * ''The Polar Express - Smokey, Steamer (model actor) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Sideswipe (voice) * You've Got Mail - Cafe Lalo Waiter * Transformers: The Dark of the Moon - Sideswipe (voice) Video game roles * Age of Empires III - Napoleon * Call of Duty United Offensive - Private Goldberg, additional VO * Company of Heroes - Sergeant Conti * Condemned 2: Bloodshot- Ethan Thomas / Ethan's Alcohol Demon * ''Crash Nitro Kart - Norm, Zem * Crysis - Major Strickland * Destroy All Humans! - President Huffman, Harold Turnipseed * ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Eat Lead: the Return of Matt Hazard - Captain Carpenter, Dockworker, Employee Programmer * EverQuest II - Capt. Rockbelly, Sneed Galliway, Wesaelan Brookshadow, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Gnome Merchant, Generic Male High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre, Generic Zombie Enemy, Generic Troll Enemy, Generic Living Statue Enemy, Generic Troglodyte Enemy, Generic Boarfiend Enemy * Fantastic Four - Diablo * Final Fantasy X - Zuke * Final Fantasy XIII - Bartholomew Estheim * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional Voices * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Deep Space Patrol * Mafia II - Carlo Falcone, Luca Gorino * Ratchet: Deadlocked - Ace Hardlight * ''Scarface: The World Is Yours - Tony Montana * Shrek 2 - Puss in Boots * Shrek the Third - Puss in Boots, Additional Voices * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 - LONESTAR * Spyro: A Hero's Tail - Sparx the Dragonfly * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly - Sparx the Dragonfly, Other Dragonflies, Additional Voices * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Sparx the Dragonfly, Additional Voices * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Clone Troopers, Cydon Prax * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge - Bartog * Tales of Symphonia - Forcystus * X-Men Legends - Angel * Yakuza - Additional Voices External links * Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:1966 births Category:People from New York City el:Αντρέ Σογκλιούζο es:André Sogliuzzo fr:André Sogliuzzo fi:André Sogliuzzo simple:André Sogliuzzo